Alexander Maximillian Arroway
Alexander Maximillian Arroway is both the Emperor of the Dead Worlds as well as the superhero Nightfall. 21st Century History Alexander Maximillian Arroway was born in the early 1990s and grew up with a normal life. Most people that are born with their abilities (as opposed to having their abilities thrust upon them through artificial means) begin to manifest them during childhood or puberty. For Alexander, neither occurred and his powers completely manifested without warning in his early 20s, almost driving him insane. Several months of excruciating pain and confusion later, he knew enough about his powers to teleport himself to The Land of the Dead '''where he began to learn more about what he could do and how he could do it. After spending several centuries mastering and honing his powers, Alexander took charge as the first '''Ghost King and Ruler of the Spirit Realm in many millenia. Reordering and restructuring the Dead Worlds took several more centuries due to both Lord Arroway's '''perfectionist nature and the fact that the land of the dead had been in such chaos and disorder. The aftermath of this takeover was a well ordered, almost bureaucratic, dimension with a civilian sector, a military, a government, and a fully structured hierarchy. Arroway is not evil. He tries to remain as nuetral as possible, but tends to err towards the side of good. He still remembers what it was like to be human and behaves accordingly. After much deliberation and planning, he eventually returned to the '''world of the living. Upon his return he decided to live out two lives. One life would be as the Ghost King, making himself known to the meta-humans of the universe after being reclusive for so long. The other life would be as a superhero, making great effort to ensure that no one ever discovers the connection between the two lives. Taking up residence in Seattle, Arroway manipulated the Nether so that merely a day had gone by in the world of the living even though he was now 1,220 years old. Using wealth that his servents had established for him ahead of time, Alexander took charge of a large business (Arroway Inc.) and bought a mansion on the shores of Lake Washington, waiting for both the right moment to introduce himself as Lord Arroway (Alliance: True Neutral), and the right moment to make an appearance as the superhero 'Nightfall '(Alliance: Lawful Good). 22nd Century History 100 years after his first forray into the world of the living as a Transcendent Being, Alex lives as a darker and more powerful version of his previous self. Having become disillusioned with the idea that humanity could ever be good, Alex's alignment slowly slipped to Neutral Evil. However, along with this transition came more control, and with more control he was finally able to master his reality warping abilities, something he thought he would never accomplish. Discarding the title of Ghost King, Alex renamed himself God of the Nether. Using his reality warping powers, Alex fashioned for himself a small continent in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, declaring it sovereign territory of the Nether Realm. He named it Hades (after the Greek myths that he had always been fond of) and moved the headquarters of Arroway Inc. to his new country. He was only satisfied for a few years before he began exanding further. Not on Earth, but into the Astral Plane. Against someone of Alexander's power the astral beings could only hold out for so long. Alex soon added the Astral Plane to the growing list of territories in his kingdom. Alex has spent the last two decades building up the wealth and power of Hades as well as making himself known throughout the universe as an unstoppable celestial entity. At the age of 1,320 years, Alex's knowledge, abilities, and cynicism have made him a cruel force to be reckoned with. Powers Health Manipulation - The ability to manipulate health and the healing process up to, and including, mental health and full regeneration. Biomorphing - The ability to shapeshift into any living thing, from humans to animals to plants to bacteria. Transcendent Ghost Physiology - The most powerful (and ruler) of ghosts and spirits, possessing an enormous variety of paranormal abilities. Power Chart